badassroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Machphaia
Machphaia is an cybernetic, humanoid being, developed over hundreds of years, constantly adapting to more advanced technologies. Machphaia was built as the ultimate warrior in terms of melee combat. Wielding seven blades, Machphaia was a dreaded sight on the battlefield, causing entire armies to retreat when news reached of his entry. History Machphaia was built in the wake of a war in the year 3333 that lasted hundreds of years across the Sol System. In this age, technologies and humans have evolved to the point that was fathomed over two millenia ago. Weapons consisted of plasma, beam, sonic, and ballistic projectiles. Humans could age up to 1000 years, some able to maintain their youth even towards the end of their lifespan. Massive A.I structures accumulated all the data, ranging to memories, experiences, and thoughts from microchips implanted on humans since birth. Food, water and sleep were no longer needed to sustain human functions. In spite of these advances, humanity had split into disparate factions. The factions consisted of the Ascended Kings, an empire of humans that considered themselves above any others that weren't themselves, and wished to exterminate all lesser beings. The Seraphim, a fanatical army of human soldiers that were bent on "purging" the Sol System in the name of their gods. The Council of Seers, which initially lead a civilisation of peaceful, psychic humans, but corruption and greed drove them to war. The Grip of Justice, a dictatorship society lead by the all-powerful man, Benevolence, whom raised an army to dominate the existing factions and expand his territory beyond the bounds of the Sol System. And the Dominion of Steel, a brotherhood-like society of knights, branding any who are not affliated with them to be barbarians disrupting peace within Sol. A sect of scientists, who did not wish to participate in the war, formed from all the factions, gathered in secret to create an army that would end the war as quickly as possible. These scientists would be known as the Advocates of Null. The result was the mass-production of cyborg warriors that exceeded the capabilities of every other faction's soldiers. Initially, the sudden attack of the Advocate's machines managed to catch the warring factions off guard, their reign was short-lived however, as the warring factions began to recover and adapt to the newfound enemy. Soon, the Advocates found that their AN-X series was rapidly failing in terms of combat effectiveness against new technologies being developed. Eventually, it seem the Advocates would met their end when the CoS dispatched their top psychic assassins to set aside the threat. Breaching the defences of their hidden facility on Mars, the scientists were just about to be executed when Machphaia, which was laying dormant and in a half-constructed state, self-activated and saved the first scientist from the fatal shot. The assassins turned to face this new threat and immediately unleashed their most powerful mind blasts at Machphaia. The blasts engulfed Machphaia in a purple inferno, yet he was not even fazed by the damage. Machphaia proceeded to eliminate the assassins, proving to be a vastly superior combatant, despite his incomplete state and the numerical disadvantage. Meanwhile, the CoS, whom had monitored the attack and extracted the data